1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a quartz vibrator for vibrating with application of voltage thereto. The present quartz vibrator can be applied to angular velocity detecting apparatus or measurement techniques utilizing its vibration.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional quartz vibrator is described in the bulletin of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 5-308238.